


Chilled

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated ice cream but Jane might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt from starshapedchocolate (on Tumblr): _MC and Hunt out for ice cream._**
> 
> **Was supposed to be a 100-word drabble but obviously that didn’t happen so have another ficlet. I do have another ice cream prompt coming up so if you liked this one, be on the lookout for _Sinfully Sweet,_ which will be longer and... more explicit. Maybe. We’ll see.**

“I can’t believe you made us come out just for this,” he grumbled, glaring at her from the corner of his eyes.

“It’s _ice cream,”_ Jane said as it that was reason enough. “You can’t say no to ice cream!”

Thomas had absolutely no problem saying no to ice cream; it was _Jane_ he had an issue saying no to. She had _completely_ mastered the puppy-eyed look. Like him, her parents probably bent themselves to her every whim. No wonder she was so over-confident and cheeky, she had probably been spoiled her entire life.

“I _hate_ ice cream,” he muttered distastefully as Jane made herself comfortable next to him on the bench. He glared at her, watching her swirl her tongue against the chocolaty scoop.

She paused and looked over. “Do you want any?” Jane finally asked, holding out the frozen dessert to him like an offering.

“Absolutely not.”

“Suit yourself,” she replied with an uncaring shrug. “More for me then.”

Watching her direct all her attention to the melting chocolate mess, Thomas could not believe that he was actually feeling a little jealous. He was so used to Jane’s attention being completely invested on him—whether it was during class or outside of it—he could not believe he was losing to some _dessert._ Who the hell ate ice cream like that anyway?

As if sensing his out-of-place jealousy, she looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want any?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Positive.”

She smiled and slid closer towards him. _“Really?”_ she asked.

“Careful with that,” he said, scowling, scooting away as some melted ice creamed dripped off its cone and landed onto the bench. “Do you know how expensive this shirt is?”

Jane hummed in amusement and leaned away. Despite the smoldering heat of the afternoon sun, Jane continued to slowly eat her ice cream—bit by bit, lick by lick—as if not noticing the how much of it was liquefying. Thomas watched, his gaze following a lone chocolate droplet as it trailed down the surface of the cone, pooling around her finger, and then—

_Drip._

“Oops,” Jane said, staring down at her chilled breasts. She blinked and then looked up again, catching his gaze. A wicked grin slowly stretched across her lips. “It’s cold,” she told him unnecessarily.

By the time he realized what he was doing, Thomas was already reaching for her, pulling her towards him as he moved to bury his face into her breasts. His tongue darted out and swirled around the swell of Jane’s breast, lapping up the melted ice cream.

Jane sighed softly against him. “I thought you didn’t like ice cream,” she teased.

Thomas pulled himself back and looked at her. “I think I can learn to like it,” he told her.

She smiled and together, they shifted their attention to the melting ice cream in her hand and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is one of those stories where it’s more romantic on paper than in real life. I mean, can you imagine how sticky it’ll be? Yucky.**


End file.
